Ranma's escape
by hero in a cup
Summary: perspective will change with chapter, number of perspectives at the moment: 2 Quality improves with each new chapter thanks for reading and reviewing. Summary on profile. UPDATE: get ready for chapter 8 people. Chapter 2 edit complete.
1. Chapter 1

For once in his life Ranma Satome was glad that Akane hit him with her precious 'Mallet-Sama' as soon as she did, he wasn't sure if his contact would keep waiting at the approximate place where he would land; the guy has a tendency to get bored easily, like a child with a very short attention span, hopefully the Game boy kept the guy busy. Ranma saw something that was very stupid, a target that was held up by a small red balloon, 'It must be a twisted joke by that person.' That was the first thought that came to his mind as he went through the bull's-eye and landed unceremoniously on the ground making a crater while he was at it.

"Wow a perfect bull's-eye damn, Miss. Tendo's pretty accurate when she's pissed off."

"Shut up and help me out of this goddamn crater."

The mysterious person extended his hand to help the cursed martial artist out of the crater, a few seconds after that it rained promptly turning Ranma-kun into Ranma-chan, the crater wouldn't remain unnoticed for long since there was a festival nearby, and a group of people was about to form around the crater but then everything stopped, Ramna wasn't going to waste a moment as she and her partner in crime went to work quickly as she started to change her clothes into a kimono something that wouldn't be questioned due to the festival being nearby which was pretty convenient, but now wasn't the time to be wondering about how they were do what they need to do without getting themselves exposed.

"Don't worry Ranma-chan I have a solution but, it's going to be a bit risky."

"What do you mean by risky?"

"Your plan to escape might be foiled if you stick around when your clone wakes up."

"What, No I don't want another copy of me running around!"

"Do you want to be free?"

Ranma realized that if she needed to escape successfully she needed a copy to stay in her place while she went to live her life in freedom.

Everything was set with Ranma-chan walking along with the crowd as they gathered around looking at a copy of Ranma bleeding out pretty badly, strangely enough he was still in male form the doctors came in and declared him dead on the scene with a broken neck.

"So do you like the new hair color?"

"What new hair color?"

"Take a good look at your hair when you get to your new apartment by the way, see you next year to see how things are going for you."

With that statement the mysterious man was about to leave when Ranma called out to him with one question; "What do I call you if I need you?"

The man turned to look at Ranma and responded with this, "Call me Realm."


	2. A selfinsert and a crazy Akane

There's a fact about this chapter; this is actually the third version of the second chapter. The second version of chapter 2 was something a lot more clunky than this in terms of writing style and descriptions plus, the original version was a lot worse than this so here it is chapter 2 V3.

/Year: 1994 Month: undocumented Day: undocumented

It was rare to see the ward of Nerima in a state of normalcy, no aliens trying to destroy the earth with a pervert as its savior (the pervert saved the world long before this happened), no crazy martial artists passing through the ward for an obscure reason, no crazy fiancees out to marry Ranma, for one good reason he was "dead". When the fiance brigade, his family, and the Kuno family were to be informed that Ranma died from a broken neck the reactions will-

A scream that ended with a gurgle pierced through the neighborhood.

-vary.

Damn, I just somehow knew that I have to get involved sooner or later, great there was still plenty of chaos in Nerima I decided to look around following the sounds of screaming and fighting, I was about to turn the next corner on my right when a body flew past me slamming into a wall, the she didn't move after that, and I'm guessing that was Nabiki who got slammed in to the wall, She was still alive by the way I think she was telling me to run but I ignored her to face her little sister; Akane Tendo, and her eyes held a crazy look that screamed psycho, blood stained clothes and Kasumi's severed head in her left hand didn't help soften the image. (It was cute in a creepy way, don't even think of judging me because I said that OK.)

I decided to do the next best thing without anyone getting hurt, "Time freeze." as I said those two words I snapped my fingers obviously; time stopped. (Technically, its more like wrapping myself in a time bubble that would take a really long time to explain in detail, time that I don't have.) I turned to where Nabiki was and took a closer look at her wounds. One look was all I needed to know was she needed medical attention immediately, so I picked her up and ran to the nearest medical practitioner in this part of Nerima, Dr. Tofu Ono, it was pretty easy to find his office and it seems in lucky because he was inside the clinic I placed Nabiki at the door, I hope he notice's her on time. Her little sister will be hard to hold off, not impossible just hard.

I went off to where Akane was as time started to flow again. I really shouldn't reference Jo Jo's bizarre adventure for this besides, I **highly** doubt dropping a steam roller on top of Akane will stop her, it would just stun her for one minute at best.

/

That's the new and improved chapter 2. So read, review, and **move on to the next chapter**.


	3. a note a cat girl and an authors woes

I forgot to mention you get a point if you can find a reference in the story. There's more than one.

/

Ranma Satome woke up with a hangover powerful enough to kill a kami was nothing but a minor headache to him, how was he supposed to know that the juice was spiked, then again it did make the festival a little more fun, but the hangover wouldn't be worth it. Ranma got up to look at his new apartment, which he never got a chance to look around due to being drunk from the spiked juices, the apartment had one room with a western bed, which Ranma is on at the moment, something that looked like a super famicom but at the same time it wasn't, the controller looked weird, and it has four controller port even weirder, a medium sized rectangular shaped thing on a stand with a note stuck to it Ranma got out to take a closer look and picked the note that said,

_Hello Ranma if you've found this note it means you have reached your new apartment, YAY ^^. Now I know this will seem pointless (to you) but you will have to go under a completely different name._

_NEW NAME = think of something other than Ranko, if you can't think of a different name I have prepared a file for you, it's your new identity, just look for a folder it's obvious. By the way the note is attached to a widescreen television LCD TV._

_See you next year, Realm_

Ranma dropped threw the note away not noticing the p.s. that said this; _you will be sealed by my assistant when you drop this note._

As soon as the note touched the floor a blonde ten year old girl in a primary school uniform with cat ears and a complimentary cat tail appeared out of nowhere and she was holding a giant stamp that said one word in romaji; seal, her intent was obvious.

The job would've been done if wasn't for Ranmas sixth sense (a side effect from the neko-ken) kick in, causing him to jump toward the ceiling and yelled out one word, "CAAAAAAAT!"

The girl looked up at the terrified Ranma and asked a question that would've been cute considering the situation but in Ranmas perspective it was anything but, "What cat?" she even cocked her head to the side for added effect.

Ranma still terrified of the girls catlike appendages pointed at her and practically screamed, "THAT CAT!"

The girl however turned to look for a cat, not knowing he was referring her as the cat, looked around and even trying to call it out, "Kitty where are you? All I want to do is pet you."

Ranma realized one thing; there might be more than one cat in the room, because of that thought he started to hear the meowing cats which caused him to panic and screamed, "THEY'RE IN THE WALLS!"

Ranma let go of the ceiling and fell safely on the bed, in fetal position muttering to himself to find a happy place as the cat girl ripped his shirt off and pressed the stamp on his back only to realize one thing; she forgot to bring the ink for the stamp.

All of the sudden she heard something that would've terrified anyone who knew Ranma, growling.

/

I found myself asking this all of the time; why the hell am I still bumping into other people's business one moment I'm trying to write fan fiction, the next moment I end up holding off a possibly insane martial artist then again I would be bored just watching the entire thing, but no I had to follow my instincts and look where it got me I'm cursed to travel through time and dimensions, I'm being chased by my own clones out for my blood, a crazy mute brunette who blames me for her parents death, her older brother want my head in his trophy case, and my daughter is friends with that guy, and that's not even half of the things I fucked up in the world, long story short my life makes Ranmas problems look like a sweet delicious fresh out the oven angel food cake baked to perfection, compare that to a cake made from the crap of the seven continents.

Yes it's that bad but hey Akanes moment of insanity would be justified due to the insanity of Nermia, if it was anyone else they would've committed suicide (or end up like the Kuno family) in reality Akane was stronger than the normal human, mentally of course.

Enough of my monologue I'll tell what happened to Akane; I'll warn you I will end up being seen as a pervert by Akane when she snaps out of it, but I have no choice from the looks of it. I just hope the Mallet-Sama isn't as bad as people stated in fan fiction.

She started to charge toward me in high speeds ready to use Kasumis head as a blunt weapon it's the worst way to treat someone after death especially Kasumi Tendo. I charged toward Akane; my left hand in position to grope her left breast while my right was ready to save Kasumis head in case she dropped it strangely enough Akane did that, unfortunately for me I fumbled at the last moment causing me to jump toward the floor and catch the head at the last second. Did I mention that I landed face first on the floor?

I lost my dignity but I saved Kasumis head from getting on the pavement, then Akane must have stomped on my back let me tell you this it hurts like hell, at least she isn't wearing any heels. I quickly scrambled out of the way in panic and turned to the next corner on the right at that moment, I heard a voice, "Help me!"

Crap it's time to be a messenger. "Ok Miss. Tendo what's your message?"

"Huh? You can hear me?" obviously she never met someone like me before then again she never died before either.

"I'm a little busy right now so can you hurry." I think she's getting closer.

"Please tell Akane that I forgive her." That's easy considering the fact that she's snapped.

"Also, tell her that Ranma's alive" so I did a double take on that part. "Wait, what?"

"I said tell Akane that Ranma's alive." Yep I heard that correctly

"Good luck you are going to need it." Before I knew it Kasumi Tendo went to the afterlife with a smile.

I almost forgot about my situation, until I felt Akanes arm around my neck. Great she's going to knock me out; I hope Ranma isn't having any issues right now.

/

Note: the sad part is that the author is wrong.


	4. confusion

Reader discretion is advised for this next chapter for a famous internet meme will be caught and eaten.

Now please review when you know what you're talking about, thank you. Now back to the story.

/

Ranma woke up wondering how the hell he got covered in scars. He shuddered without knowing why, (it was the neko-ken meowing in fear) when he heard a child's voice "So Mrs. Nyan why do you travel the galaxy?"

Ranma didn't understand who the girl was talking to due to the makeshift wall that was place in the middle of the room, but he did hear a series of nyans that made him shudder, don't worry people he didn't snap he just started to cry silently, of course his stomach overpowered his fear since he started to smell something, it was a pastry.

Ranma followed his instinct by getting out of bed, ignoring the cat girl to get to his destination, a pop-tart. The pastry didn't have a chance at it tried to blast off via rainbow farts, there was no need to say that Ranma Satomes body reacted badly having eaten a cat with a pop-tart for a body. The cat girl was in shock when Ranma stated the obvious, "I just ate a pop-tart so what?"

The cat girl was going tell him that he ate one of the greatest mysteries of the universe, them she gave up in favor of wondering why Ranmas hair started to change colors in a very erratic fashion until it settled down on red, Ranma will not be happy if he can see his hair color at the moment.

The cat girl decided to comment on his behavior, "You are just like your father."

Ranma flinched at that and responded with; "Who the hell are you to say that!"

The girl took his hand, shook it in a childish manner and said, "I'm Jenny; master of the neko-ken, your pimp, and anime fan." There was no need to say she said that as if she was talking about the weather.

Ranmas innocence got the better of him when he asked the most idiotic question in the world; "What's a pimp?"

Cue the face fault, please note while Genma is a bad parent he was smart enough to know that Ranma shouldn't enter the red light district for the usual worry that most parents fear, a traumatized child (that worry was in vain for the neko-ken already traumatized Ranma to the point of near insanity.)

"So if both of you kids are done playing maybe it's time to get down to business. Also get this damn wall out of the way or else there will be massive property damage!" both occupants of the room turned to look at the recently arrived third to see a badly beaten up and bruised Realm, and he looked irritated.

Ranma pointed out the obvious again, "What the hell happened to you?"

Realm looked at Ranma with a jaded look and told him this, "Mallet-_Chan_ happened that's what."

Ranma gave Realm a surprised look "Mallet-Chan? What's that supposed to mean and weren't you supposed to come back next year?"

Realm still looking at Ranma ignored his questions and proceeded to pull a kitten out of thin air (with love) and had it face Ranma with the most adorable expression on its face, it's needless to say Ranma jumped toward the ceiling (déjà vu) in a futile effort to hide from the demon.

Jenny was getting up to her feet when Realm decided to make an announcement; "Jenny you are going to retrain _Ren Kobayashi_ in the neko-ken." Jenny quickly perked up at that statement, along with a sadistic smile, "Can I go all out on him? Please pretty please?"

Realm considered the option and decided what to do in 0.001 seconds.

"No, I wouldn't want Jesus to chase me in an attempt 'purify' my soul." With that Realm left the room heading toward the manager passing him a stack of yen.

"Here's the pay for the first month the rest will be made by the current tenant of the apartment, by the way do you know where the Juntendo university hospital is located?"

The manager decided to be a lazy ass and passed him a map that detailed the local area. Realm thought out the best course of action as he chose a direction he believed to be toward the hospital, the thought that went through his mind went along like this; "I really wish Google maps existed in 1994."

/

That was really hard to write and I hope that you will review this please your opinion matters.


	5. a small detour?

This chapter may or may not come off as a cliché way of writing a story. So please review your opinion matters on how this story should get better or worse it depends on you.

/ Year: 1990 Day: unknown Month: unknown

Damn it I almost died back there, I mean come on all I did was comment that young girls shouldn't fight in miniskirts it will attract pedophiles like; the guy in the tuxedo, what did he call himself? Tuxedo Kamen, which is a strange thing to call yourself when you don't want people to know who you are, then again who the hell am I to talk about stuff like that, he did give an idea, even if it wasn't directly.

I decided to look up to the sky to see my fortune, it's something I came up with myself; for example if the sky's clear it means that it's going to be a good day filled with optimism, now let's see, oh great it's cloudy and it's going to rain which means something bad is going to happen soon, sometimes I wished my bad luck would be passed on to someone else.

Fortunately (or not) a pigtailed girl with red hair passed by very quickly, before I could comprehend what happened a panda bear passed by, it looks like it's chasing the girl. Realization strikes, it seems I'm in Nermia, but to specific I'm in the universe of the Ranma ½ series with a bit of Sailor Moon mixed in. I'm hoping it's the manga universe because I'm going to enjoy watching the manga story line right in front of my eyes.

I sighed at the thought, yep today is a good time to be a reality manipulator. Of course two seconds later I almost got struck by lightning, time to run away from the Sailor Senshi again.

/ Year: 1994 Day: undocumented Month: undocumented

I have a feeling of déjà vu as I'm walking through the streets of Nermia (again) if you have noticed the scene of the 'battle' I had about a few hours ago against Akane was clean as if nothing happened there no yellow tape, no cops asking questions, and the strange fact would be is that no one even remembered hearing anything related to fighting, not counting the Nermia Wrecking Crew; they are definitely well remembered.

Hold on, I have to step to my left as a magical attack nearly struck me. I looked around and saw something that would scare the crap out of a youma.

Scantily clad magical girls, to be specific; the Sailor Senshi and it looks like they've gotten better too, but not by much, I hope.

Before Sailor Moon started doing one of her usual speeches about punishing me in the name of the moon I did the one thing that any dumbass should have done a long time ago; run as if Satan himself was chasing you.

In fact this isn't exactly the first time I ran away from the Senshi only God knows how long I have been running away from them and I'm not counting any encounters in 25th century, I swear I could almost feel as if the rabbits daughter (or worse Pluto) set me up because

One: They might think I'm a threat to the future; I'm not that threat because the world might have been worse in the 25th century than it is already and the only safe haven there is Crystal Tokyo.

Two: They were bored in this time period and needed a little excitement.

I practically begging it was the first option because if I was being chased by magical girls as a joke, let's just say the best thing that could happen to the Senshi would be a gender change and a high amount of chaos if one person said my actual name over a million times, but let's not go that direction.

Back what I was saying before was that I am running away from an entire team of magical girls, went in and out a few alleys in hopes of losing them but of course the chances of escaping the Sailor Senshi are the same as a snowball in hell.

I decided to take action very quickly for certain reasons (nasty wounds that might kill me via bleeding out) I pulled out a bottle full of a certain item that saved me more than once in life threatening situations; red potion. I drank down the red liquid very quickly; I'm already feeling the effects of the potion as it healed me, of course I'm running out of time I pulled out a second bottle filled with Jusenkyo water, and drank it.

I stopped immediately as a more painful sensation racked my body I slammed my fist on the ground to express the magnitude of the pain, I felt like I was on fire as my fist started making craters on the ground I was hitting it, then it just stopped.

GENDER SHIFT DETECTED RESIZING CLOTHING PLEASE STAY STILL WHILE YOUR CLOTHES AJUST, THANK YOU FOR USING DREAM CLOTH BROUGHT TO YOU BY DREAM CORP. MAKING DREAMS REALITY.

No matter how many times I hear that, it still creeps me out that there are clothes that actually resizes themselves automatically to the wearer's body size, shape, and gender. No I'm not going to explain how it works because; the best explanation I can get was something related to a system of Nano-bots that live within the clothes powered by the body heat of a human being.

Let's see if the Sailor Senshi catch me due to me using a magical item I'm screwed, plus when I'm in my female form my body endurance actually increases to the point of saying for example try running me over with a bullet train and I end up with minor bruising but, my resistance to magical attacks or anything similar will end up with me splattered in a messy way I don't even want to describe.

AJUSTMENT COMPLETE THANK YOU FOR USING DREAM CLOTH BY DREAM CORP. MAKING DREAMS REALITY.

I really wish they included a mute button so I wouldn't hear that damn thing announce itself every time it adjusts itself.

/

[WARNGING UNKNOWN PERSPECTIVE ARCHIVED] OPEN FILE?


	6. a message

Ok people here's a preview of chap-

[CONNECTION LOST]

[ATTEMPTING TO RESTORE CONNECTION TO USER]

[CONNECTION RESTORATION ATTEMPT FAILED]

[ATTEMPITING TO CONNECT WITH NEARBY NETWORKS]

[ATTEMPT SUCCESFUL]

[WARNING UNKNOWN PERSPECTIVE ARCHIVED]

[OPEN FILE?] (Y) N

/Year: 1989 Day: undocumented Month: undocumented/

An image of an extremely dirty room was shown; an out of focus young girl was shown; it was impossible to tell who she was at the moment for she was wearing a junior high school uniform and a large helmet covering most of her head and her eyes, only revealing her mouth which isn't much of a clue to revealing to who the girl is, suddenly two people stepped in the room both were of Hispanic decent they could pass off as twins, which in a sense they are, both of them were saying something, but there was no sound, as the camera attempted to focus on the girl out of desperation, when the twins removed the helmet the young girls long blue hair dropped to the floor and her face was revealed to be Tendo Akane. That was the last image the camera received prior to the lens getting covered in blood.

News articles reported that she was in an alley crying for her family, her hands were covered in blood. The scene that the murders took place vanished as if it didn't happen and the camera was of course was something developed in the 23rd century, so the technology was taken in by the government in an attempt to reverse engineer the technology, with limited success, of course about 98% of the technology remained unknown, especially the A.I. that came included in the camera.

/FILE END/

[DISCONNECTED FROM NETWORK]

[ATTEMPTING TO CONNECT TO USER]

[CONNECTION SUCCESSFUL]

Second thought I'll do this later.


	7. Chapter 7! what about 6?

Hello from now on I'm using Libre Office Writer to write my fics due to the fact that my computer had to be reset to factory settings, I have a feeling that this is gonna suck. Without further to do please enjoy this chapter of Ranma's escape, I hope. I have to mention this now before it ends up at the bottom notes I apologize for the VERY slow pacing of this story as a (real) plot finally is forming for this story and don't bother reading the summary it won't reveal anything plot wise.

/

Ranma Satome was practically bored. The reason would be that he was forced to meditate by Jenny, whom he has called the (nickname has been omitted for being too long), the cat girl ignored the aura that Ranma emitted as he meditated, which promised death and a few missing appendages.

Jenny looked around the room to find that her boss didn't bother to take anything that could expose him for what kind of person he is; a gamer.

"At least he's using the SNES in this era." Jenny muttered to herself when a few seconds later she found an X-box 360, a PlayStation 5, and a Nintendo 64 the said consoles were standing out in the open in front of the LCD television when she realized one thing, "Why didn't I see those lying around? I would have been watching Card Captor Sakura on Blue-ray instead of training this moron!"

Unfortunately for her Ranma somehow sneaked up right behind the distracted cat girl knocked her out and covered her head. (Honestly it was a miracle that he stayed sane enough to do all that.) When he got out the door of the apartment he was lucky not to run into anyone who might be suspicious of him, for about three seconds, when a door with the numbers 666 painted on it suddenly opened up and over one hundred ropes flew out, wrapped, and dragged the surprised martial artist into the abyss of the unknown room.

/5 Minutes Later/

One of the greatest martial artists of Nermia, Ranma Satome is cuffed to a metallic chair with his hands positioned in front of him and his head was covered in a sack. He tried to break free, but the the chair and shackles held strong.

The he heard a a woman's voice, "Don't bother trying to break out the entire chair and manacles are made of Mythril." KLAXONS (yes that deserved all caps) began to blare in Ranma's mind as he panicked in attempting to escape a potential unknown fiancee when the woman continued speaking, "Now you are going to pay for defeating me in street fighter 2 in front of my friends you bastard." that's when the young man became confused he never played an arcade game in his life, since he was always training he never had time to go to the arcade like a normal kid would, of course Ranma was about to speak up when the woman interrupted him, "Now Gomez you will pay for your treason's for I have discovered your ultimate weakness; MORTAL KOMBAT!"

Ranma spoke up asking a question, "You know Alejandro Gomez?"

/oh shit/

I was trying to get to the hospital when out of nowhere a freaking clone pops out. When it saw me I was scared of course then it went looking somewhere else, I bet someone said my name must have been Ranma, god I told him to call me Realm! Dammit now a clone is going to be looking for my male self this is not my day.

/NOTE/

the identity of my self insert has been revealed, nothing dramatic except now I have a clone ready to chase me on sight so I can't cure myself of jusenkyo yet, I'm screwed.


End file.
